Walls could talk
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Blossom y Brick se casan por el bien de sus clanes. No se conocen, no saben nada uno del otro. Pero ahí están, obligados a pasar una vida juntos en pro de terceros. Lástima que todos creen que es miel sobre hojuelas.
1. Chapter 1

PPG no me pertenece.

Estuve leyendo demasiados omegaverse, pero soy incapaz de escribirlos. O quizás parecen más fáciles en inglés )':

* * *

Se llevó la mano al rostro y se cubrió la nariz. —¡Apestas a perro mojado!—.

Boomer rió ante el comentario de Butch y casi se atragantó con la goma de mascar que tenía en la boca, y entonces fue turno de Butch para reír. Ambos jóvenes sentados a la orilla del río, disfrutando del aire libre y olvidando la broma de Butch hacía su hermano mayor. Brick se encontraba bajó la cascada, sintiendo la pesada agua caer sobre él, sus ojos cerrados y escuchando las distantes risas de sus hermanos debido al agua que se precipitaba con fuerza.

Caminó y salió de la cascada, en una roca cercana descansaban frascos de cristal con distintos aceites y que debía emplear cada uno. Tomó el primero y lo abrió, vertió un poco de la viscosa sustancia en su palma derecha. Dejó el frasco en la roca y procedió a frotar la aceitosa sustancia en su largo cabello; dos días antes habían cortado su cabellera y ahora estaba unos diez centímetros bajo los hombros, cuando antes estuvo bajo la cintura.

La sustancia intensifico su aroma natural, causando que el discreto aroma a canela fuera picante, a lo lejos los menores se quejaron. Brick no podía hacer nada, era parte del ritual. Tomó el siguiente frasco y repitió la acción, ahora frotando también en su cuerpo. Sus acciones mecánicas y exactas, preciso, en su mente los votos se repetían una y otra vez, los recitaba en voz baja, inaudible por la cascada cercana.

Los otros dos miraban a su hermano mayor en silencio. Los preparativos habían comenzado desde hace dos semanas, dos semanas desde que ellos cumplieron los veinte años. En la cabaña cercana, esa preciosa cabaña de madera exquisita, estaban las ropas ceremoniales de Brick, habían sido cuidadosamente cubiertas herméticamente para que ningún otro aroma se aferrará. Boomer regresó la mirada a su hermano mayor, el cual continuaba en el lago; era importante que sólo su aroma estuviera en él, ni Boomer ni Butch podían tocar al mayor. Nadie podía.

El rubio volteó a ver a Butch, el cual al captar su mirada sólo desvió los ojos derrotado. Boomer suspiró y regresó la mirada a Brick. El mismo sentimiento de impotencia y dolor seguían en ellos, pero todo estaba hecho, no tenían salida; todo había sido planeado incluso antes de su propio nacimiento.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, una chica estaba sentada frente al tocador. Se colocaba la corona de flores sobre el complejo peinado que las mujeres más ancianas de su pueblo le ayudaron a hacer. Sus labios pintados de rojo, sus ojos enmarcados por sus negras pestañas. Las ancianas comentaban lo linda que se veía, como dejaría a todos boquiabiertos y que tan afortunado sería el que tomase su mano en el altar.

Blossom sonreía a todos los halagos dados, sabía que eran sinceros, que los decían de corazón. Pero eso no quitaba el amargo sabor en su boca, se volvió a mirar en el espejo mientras dos mujeres retocaban su cabello desde atrás. Su túnica era blanca como la nieve recién caída, las flores de su corona aún frescas, el listón de seda que sujetaba parte de su cabello era un regalo de su madre. Suspiró y se levantó. Las mangas holgadas rozaron sus muñecas, el largo del vestido cubría sus pies descalzos.

Las ancianas en la habitación se quedaron sin aliento cuando Blossom se giró y las encaró. Una de ellas se acercó con un lazo que ató a la cintura de la chica, haciendo que la túnica dejara de cubrir su cuerpo y ahora lo enmarcará perfectamente. La tela delineando sus curvas perfectamente, mostrando que había bajo ellas, pero dejando todo a la imaginación.

—Eres hermosa—. Comentó alguien. —Ese chico es realmente suertudo—.

La chica sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa vacía y adolorida. Tenía veintiún años, los había cumplido hace dos meses, tenía una vida por delante. Su amor a las leyes y la abogacía desde niña, siempre soñó con ser una abogada defensora en la gran ciudad que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de su hogar. Sus padres siempre la apoyaron, sus hermanas pequeñas siempre se burlaron pero siempre estuvieron ahí para ayudarla a cumplir sus propósitos.

Hace dos semanas llamaron a su padre y concentraron la fecha de la boda. La boda de los primogénitos, una boda de la cual Blossom nunca pensó sería parte. Una boda con quien no tenía idea daría lugar en unas cuantas horas en un claro que quedaba entre los dos pueblos. Era una boda para unir clanes y extender territorio. Una boda arreglada mucho antes del nacimiento de Blossom. Una boda que incluso el padre de Blossom había olvidado.

Era medieval el crear bodas arregladas, pero Blossom comprendía que esa promesa se hizo hace años, cuando aún eran bien vistas y entendibles. Pero en la época actual eran una muestra de desconsideración y manipulación. El padre de Blossom lloró y se tiró de rodillas frente a su hija, le pidió perdón hasta quedar afónico. Blossom comprendía que era difícil para él, para su madre, para sus hermanas, para ella misma lo era.

Pero el líder del otro clan no daría marcha atrás, su padre intentó convencerlo de romper la promesa, pero el otro hombre amenazó con atacarlos si no cumplían lo prometido. No habían guerras desde hace ochenta años, y Blossom no pensaba comenzar otra por una tonta promesa. Blossom aceptó casarse con el primogénito del hombre. Su madre lloró aquella noche, Blossom durmió con sus hermanas como cuando eran pequeñas, su padre pasó la noche en vela.

Alguien abrió la puerta y la sacaron de sus pensamientos, Bubbles entró ataviada en un vestido beige; la tradición dictaba que los prometidos vistieran de blanco solamente, los invitados podían vestir lo que quisieran siempre y cuando no fuera dicho color. Las ancianas se disculparon y salieron, dejando a las hermanas. El cuarto se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, hasta que la rubia sonrió.

—Eres como una princesa—. Comentó con una sonrisa triste.

Blossom rió y se cruzó de brazos. —Mi propio aroma es tan fuerte que me mareo—.

La rubia asintió. —Siempre has tenido un aroma discreto aun siendo una alfa—.

La pelirroja suspiró exageradamente, haciendo reír a la menor. Permanecieron en silencio de nuevo, mirándose. Los ojos azules de Bubbles aún mostraban su dolor y tristeza, Blossom sabía que si les habrían dado a escoger, Bubbles se habría postulado como novia de haber podido. Eso hacía que Blossom se sintiera mejor, saber que ella protegía la libertad y sueños de sus hermanas con esa boda. Que ellas podrían seguir adelante con sus vidas, eso la hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

Bubbles entonces le dijo que la esperaban fuera, Blossom asintió y salió de la habitación, seguida por la rubia; nadie podía tocar a Blossom, en favor de conservar su propio aroma intacto, sólo un par de ancianas betas le ayudaron con el tocado y el vestido, pero los aceites que eran de uso ceremonial intensificaron el aroma de Blossom, causando que el olor de las otras mujeres desvaneciera casi al instante.

Caminó por los pasillos de su hogar, observándolo con nostalgia; no sabía si esa sería la última vez que lo vería. Los muebles, los cuadros, cada habitación estaba grabada en su memoria. Sus pies descalzos sentían la madera, la cual crujía a su paso. Al salir y sentir la grava en sus palmas, miró al resto de su familia; Buttercup aún con sus inseparables _jeans_ rotos de las rodillas y una camisa negra. Su madre con un vestido azul marido y su padre de traje; una curiosa decisión familiar. Blossom rió al ver que cada quien vestía lo que quisiera.

Al verla, su padre fue hacía ella, pero no la tocó. Se miraron en silencio, los ojos de su padre se veían enrojecidos, bajo ellos unas oscuras bolsas mostrando la falta de sueño. Blossom sonrió y lamentó no poder abrazar al hombre. Buttercup le miraba desde atrás, desde hace dos semanas la morena no había comentado nada de los preparativos; cosa que alivió a Blossom en su momento, conversar con alguien que no pensará en la inminente boda la ayudó a relajarse un poco.

—Lo lamento... Realmente lo siento, si tal sólo no hubiera hecho esa promesa esto no...—. Apretó los dientes y sus puños a sus costados temblaron.

—Esta bien—. Contestó Blossom, haciendo que su padre la mirará. —Esta bien, papá. No existe el hubiera, no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero si esto evita una guerra tonta y ayuda a nuestra gente, entonces esta bien—.

Sonrió, sonrió como si todo estuviera bien. Su padre le miró atónito, para después entregarse al llanto. Blossom apretó los puños, incapaz de consolar a su progenitor. Su madre se precipitó a ellos y acarició la espalda de su marido. La mujer miró a Blossom, esos amorosos ojos llenos de alegría ahora estaban cubiertos por un velo de dolor e impotencia. La chica sonrió una vez más y comenzó a avanzar, siendo seguida por el resto de su familia.

El resto de su gente ya se encontraba en el claro. La tradición dictaba que nadie más que los familiares podían acompañar a los prometidos al lugar de la boda. La tradición era vieja, Blossom leyó sobre ella en uno de los libros que su padre tenía en la parte superior del librero de su despacho; tapas gruesas y sin titulo, hojas amarillentas y frágiles. En ellas estaban tantas tradiciones escritas, algunas barbaricas y otras hermosas. Quien diría que ella viviría la ceremonial boda.

Se decía, en las hojas antiguas, que en dicha boda, los cónyuges se bañaban en los cuerpos de agua propios de sus respectivos clanes. Usaban aceites que, supuestamente, purificaban sus cuerpos y acentuaban sus olores, de esta manera se concentrarían sólo en su pareja durante la ceremonia. Vestían de blancos y usaban coronas de flores en honor a las madre naturaleza, de esta manera ella les daría suerte en cazas y fertilidad. No se permitía que nadie, ni los familiares, tocaran a los cónyuges, porque supuestamente eso causaría infidelidades o problemas matrimoniales. Y la boda, si los cónyuges eran de clanes distintos, debía hacerse en un lugar neutral y no dar preferencia, de esta manera mostrando respeto a ambos lados.

La mayoría eran meras supersticiones y ella lo sabía, pero las tradiciones son las tradiciones. Esa mañana se bañó en el lago del pueblo, con mucha vergüenza, se colocó los aceites. Sólo un par de betas le ayudaron a peinar su cabello. La corona le costó días terminarla. Miró el suelo mientras andaba, si bien los preparativos de ella no habían sido complicados, aún había una parte que la ponía nerviosa.

Al finalizar la boda, después de la fiesta que darían en su honor, los recién casados pasarían la noche en una cabaña hecha por los padres de ellos y con la sola función de sellar la unión. No sólo trataba de sexo, Blossom sabía que debían crear un vínculo que nadie podría romper, nadie más que ellos podrían hacerlo. Se llevó la mano al lado izquierdo del cuello. Su vestido dejaba al descubierto su cuello así como las clavículas. Esa misma noche ella dejaría que él la mordiera, y así unirse en cuerpo y alma.

Eso era lo que más miedo le daba, darle acceso a sus sentimientos y pensamientos a una persona que no conocía. Darle luz verde a un total desconocido, tragó el nudo en su garganta, intentando calmarse. Su aroma era diez veces más fuerte, cualquiera podría saber que estaba nerviosa a casi dos kilómetros de distancia. Inhaló y exhaló por la boca, calmándose, cuando volvió a repetir la misma acción pero ahora por la nariz, un fuerte y picante aroma a canela captó su atención. Estaban cerca.

Los árboles se abrían a su andar, dejando al descubierto el claro. Césped podado perfectamente, arbustos enmarcando un camino hecho con pétalos de rosas rojas y rosadas. La gente atrás de los arbustos, Blossom comprendió ahora para que eran los aceites, aunque lo intentará no podía concentrarse en otro aroma que no fuera la canela; era incluso asfixiante. Siguiendo el camino de pétalos, al final, había un arco con más flores, de las cuales no conocía la mayoría, pero recordando lo que decía el libro, la mayoría debían significar amor eterno así como fertilidad. Un escalofrío la recorrió de sólo imaginar tener bebés por esa unión.

Giró sobre su hombro para ver a su familia, estos caminaron a la derecha el cual era sólo para su gente, del lado izquierda estaba la gente del su futuro esposo. Suspiró y se quedó de pie al inició del pasillo. El olor a canela se intensificó y miró como de los árboles detrás del arco salía un hombre vestido de blanco, como ella. Su cabello largo sujeto con un lazo blanco en una coleta simple y la corona de flores. Blossom no le prestó mucha atención, porque un anciano avanzaba al centro del arco.

La ceremonia dio comienzo. Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras el anciano, un alfa de varios años ya, comenzaba a hablar sobre la historia de ambos clanes; sobre la guerra de hace más de ochenta años, las muertes provocadas, las perdidas, como se llegó al acuerdo de unión entre los primogénitos. Blossom no prestaba atención, sólo caminaba por el camino de pétalos sin despegar la mirada del hombre mayor.

Al llegar hasta los varones, y como si estuviera planeado, el viejo paró su discurso. Por primera vez Blossom observó al que sería su pareja de por vida, aquel que tenía aquel penetrante aroma. Era alto, casi una cabeza más alto que ella, ahora de cerca podía confirmar que era un alfa, como ella. Blossom sabía que eso causaría muchos problemas en el futuro; dos alfas juntos no podría ser bueno, sin importar si eran hombre y mujer. Observó los ojos ajenos, encontrándose con iris rojos, en sus lecturas recordó vagamente que los iris rojos eran catalogados como buen augurio en los clanes; serían líderes natos que llevarían el clan por buen camino, engendrarían hijos saludables y darían la vida por su gente.

—Sus votos, por favor—.

Y recitaron, ambos dijeron esos votos que fueron inventados por alguien más y que ellos sólo repetían del papel. Eran palabras vacías, palabras que caían en oídos sordos. No podían profesar amor y fidelidad cuando ni siquiera sabían sus nombres. Enlazaron sus manos, las grandes manos del varón contra las pequeñas palmas de Blossom. El calor se transmitía, recordandole a Blossom que lo que vivía era cierto y no un mal sueño.

—Y bajo mi palabra, la unión entre Blossom Utonio y Brick Him será inquebrantable—. Finalizó el anciano.

Como toda boda, al final debe haber un beso. Blossom se levantó en la punta de los pies por inercia y Brick se inclinó. Unieron sus labios en un beso simple, Blossom cerró los ojos, esperando encontrar placer en el gesto. Se escucharon gritos de júbilo y aplausos, al separarse se encontró con la mirada rojiza; ojos penetrantes y profundos que no le decían nada. No veía alegría, dolor, tristeza ni furia en ellos. Blossom no veía nada en los ojos de su compañero de vida.

Una lluvia de pétalos cayó sobre ellos y miró a la gente. Las multitudes estaban exuberantes de alegría, pero entre ellos su familia no sonreía, los ojos llorosos de su madre y de Bubbles, la mirada impotente de su padre y el dolor en la mirada de Buttercup. El escándalo del momento pasaba amortiguado en los oídos de Blossom, enlazó su mano izquierda con la derecha de su ahora esposo.

Una boda significaba amor y júbilo, el deseo de unir la vida con aquel que amabas. Blossom no conocería esa felicidad, no podría llegar exhausta del trabajo y abrazarse a su marido mientras contaba su día. No podría conversar con él en la cama antes de levantarse. No podrían bromear en la cocina mientras se preparaba la comida. No podrían transformar una sesión de besos en un momento íntimo.

Blossom estaba casada para impedir una guerra, estaba casada por obligación con un extraño. Y lo peor estaba por comenzar, la ceremonia era sólo eso, una ceremonia, pero esa misma noche volverían la unión oficial y se volverían pareja en cuerpo y alma. Suspiró al pensar en ello y miró de reojo al varón, que mantenía la mirada fija al frente, observando a los invitados aún celebrando.

Fueron llevados a una cabaña realmente elegante, tanto que dejaba la de su familia en vergüenza, supuso que se trataba del alfa de la jauría; el padre de su ahora cónyuge. Se dio un gran banquete, del cual ella y Brick probaron casi nada, al parecer ninguno tenía apetito. Posteriormente una banda tocó canciones que Blossom no escuchaba desde su infancia, todas tradicionales y típicas; sin importar en que clan se encontrasen la tradicional boda era la misma. La mayoría de los invitados salieron a la pista de baile.

Todos reían y se divertían, todos menos los recién casados. Blossom observaba con pesar y miedo como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, una vez este desapareciera por el horizonte ellos se retirarían a la cabaña especifica para ellos y terminarían la unión de la manera debida. No es como si fuese virgen, pero todos los calores que paso en compañía de personas en las cuales confiaba. El sólo pensar en entregarse a alguien que no conocía la ponía de los nervios.

El atardecer terminó antes de lo que pensó, el tiempo corría en una extraña mezcla de rapidez y lentitud. Esa mañana cuando se preparaba el tiempo era lento y tortuoso, ahora iba a una velocidad vertiginosa y la mareaba. El sol se escondió, en la cabaña encendieron las luces y esa era el aviso de salida. Varios invitados comenzaron a verlos discretamente, algunos no tanto, pero todos sonriendo. Sonriendo como si aquella noche fuera a estar llena de pasión.

Brick se levantó y extendió su mano, Blossom la tomó y salieron del lugar juntos. El miedo de antes se transformó en resignación, lo que vivía no era un sueño y menos una ilusión; esta era su vida, su realidad. Y la aceptaría, aceptaría su nuevo destino, aunque no fuera el que quisiera, aunque no fuera lo que soñó de niña, aunque no fuera lo que deseaba de adulta. Lo aceptaba, como primogénita del alfa líder, tenía obligaciones que cumplir. ¿Casarse para impedir una guerra? Lo haría sin dudar.

Fue guiada a la cabaña, esta se encontraba cerca del claro; lejos del disturbio de la boda, pero relativamente cerca en caso de alguna emergencia. Ingresaron y Blossom se encontró con una cama matrimonial, sólo sabanas blancas al igual que las almohadas, en las mesas de noche habían velas blancas y alcanzó a ver pequeños paquetes, sintió un peso menos en sus hombros al ver que no exigían herederos pronto. Soltó la mano del varón e ingresó, mirando con curiosidad el resto.

Había un sofá grande, de color rojo vino, era espacioso y Blossom no quería imaginar porque estaba ahí. Se giró al no escuchar pasos detrás suyo, Brick seguía plantado en la puerta, miraba fijamente el suelo y hasta ese momento Blossom se preguntó que pasaba por su mente; no sólo ella estaba siendo obligada, él también. Él también estaba dando su futuro y destrozando sus deseos por el bien de su gente. Se sintió mal al ver que sólo pensaba en ella.

—¿Estas bien?—. Preguntó con precaución.

Brick asintió lentamente, levantó la vista y la unió a la rosada. —Yo... estoy cansado, espero no sea un inconveniente—.

La fémina frunció las cejas con curiosidad, pero negó con la cabeza. —Ninguno, es comprensible. Ha sido un día largo—.

Él volvió a asentir ausentemente, tomó la corona de flores y avanzó hacía Blossom. Cansados o no, debían seguir. Blossom se retiró su propia corona y tomó la de Brick, dejando ambas en una de las mesas de noche. Se colocaron frente a frente y ella fue la primera en moverse, tomó su cabello y lo jaló, dejándolo descansar en su hombro derecho, descubriendo el izquierdo. Brick la tomó de los hombros y Blossom suspiró, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

La mordida fue hecha de manera precisa, en el lugar correcto y la perfecta presión; pero el dolor se disparó al instante. Lo fuertes dientes se incrustaron, los afilados colmillos penetraron la piel, la reluciente sangre salió. Un sentimiento de incomodidad y asco se posó en el fondo de su estomago, sentía nauseas. Brick lamió la sangre con cuidado, limpiando antes de que la pulcra túnica se tiñera de rojo. Al separarse Blossom soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo.

Ahora era turno de Blossom, el que Brick tuviera el cabello sujetado ayudaba enormemente. La fémina lo tomó de los brazos y se levantó de puntas de nuevo, mordió en el lado izquierdo, donde ella tenía su propia marca. Penetró la piel con facilidad y se sorprendió de ello, esperando que la piel ajena fuese menos elástica. El sabor a hierro inundó su paladar y Brick se tensó. Las nauseas que sentía antes se incrementaron, haciendo que con complicaciones lamiera la sangre ajena, pero logró hacerlo.

Se separó y ambos quedaron de pie en silencio, el lazo entre ellos se formaba; lenta y dolorosamente sus mentes se unían. Blossom sentía que vomitaría el poco desayuno que tomó, se llevó una mano a la boca e intentó disimular su malestar. Su mirada fija al suelo, el tener a un extraño nadando por su mente y emociones era extraño, molesto... Era horrible. Tragó el nudo de su garganta y se forzó a hablar.

—Te-tengo que usar el sanitario—.

Y sin más corrió a la puerta que estaba detrás suyo, no sabía siquiera si era el sanitario, pero tuvo suerte. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y colocó el seguro. Corrió al sanitario y abrió la tapa, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a el y tosió con fuerza, las arcadas lastimaban su garganta y costillas. Su cabeza estaba mareada y no salía nada de su estomago. Se quejó lastimeramente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Todo era un bruma pesada, había miedo, furia, asco, tristeza y dolor. No podía separar sus sentimientos de los ajenos.

Escuchó un fuerte golpe fuera y dudó en ir, pero su nuevo lazo le indicaba que debía hacerlo. Gateó por el suelo y llegó a la puerta, aún de rodillas retiró el seguro y abrió la puerta, lo justo para ver y lo justo para que no la vieran desde fuera. Brick estaba de rodillas en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó, su frente en el suelo y ambas manos en el estomago, su cuerpo temblaba y quejidos de dolor salían de su garganta.

Y entre esas sensaciones llenas de dolor y miedo, Blossom se preguntó si esa unión tendría futuro. Si ella y Brick no se matarían en ese matrimonio forzado. Un quejido de dolor salió de sus propios labios al sentir la herida en su cuello punzar y todo a su alrededor dio vueltas. Brick respiró pesadamente al otro lado de la habitación. Esa noche durmieron en la cama, mirando a lados opuestos, evitando tocarse y con el lazo destruyéndolos por dentro. Blossom leyó, escuchó de su propia madre, que cuando creas el lazo con tu compañero sientes como si flotaras y caminaras sobre las nubes. Blossom sentía que se ahogaba y que piedras pesadas caían sobre ella.

* * *

Omg, ¿cómo salió? D: Mi primera vez con esto, no se escribir de cosas fantasiosas y esto me pareció un buen punto intermedio, pero estoy tan equivocada xD Si tienen consejos sobre el omegaverse, por favor díganmelos, les estaré muy agradecida.

Gracias por leer :v

P.D: Esto es tan corto, LOL


	2. Chapter 2

PPG no me pertenece.

Lol, publique esto un cinco y actualizo un cinco, ¿subiré todos los cinco de cada mes? xD No, no creo.

* * *

El despertar de la mañana siguiente rondó lo incomodo; cuando ella despertó, Brick se encontraba cepillando su cabello, sus ropas eran distintas y a los pies de la cama había unas prendas cuidadosamente dobladas. El olor a jabón llegó a su nariz. Se quedó en silencio, observando como Brick se cepillaba. Suspiró disimuladamente y se levantó, tomó la ropa que estaba doblada e ingresó al sanitario.

Cuando el agua caliente tocó la mordida siseó de dolor, pasó la mano con cuidado y tentando las hendiduras que debían desvanecer dentro de poco; y rogaba que no quedaran cicatrices. Cuando terminó de asearse y se miró en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos, observó la mordida con cuidado; lejos de cualquier artería y vena importante, perfectamente sobre la glándula de olor. El dolor derribaba del lazo y no de la ubicación de la mordida. Brick sabía que estaba haciendo.

Se secó con la única toalla que estaba ahí y se vistió dentro, no debería haber pudor entre ellos, pero no llevaban ni veinticuatro horas de conocerse y no habían consumado el matrimonio la noche anterior. Y sería adulta, pero la barrera que había entre ellos era difícil de no notar, además, que Brick se duchase antes que ella demostraba que él tampoco deseaba mostrarse vulnerable ante ella.

Se vistió; de nuevo prendas carentes de olor, dejó la toalla en su largo cabello, cuando salió se encontró a Brick perdido en sus pensamientos. El varón tenía una mano en la mordida, su mirada perdida en el suelo. Blossom prestó atención al lazo y se congeló en su lugar; no sentía nada. Frunció el ceño y se concentró, cerró los ojos y buscó el lazo que los única. Sentía la unión, el delicado lazo que se había formado; seguía siendo débil y dolía concentrarse en el. Pero no sentía nada, contrario a la noche anterior donde todo fue una marea de emociones, ahora no sentía nada.

Sus propias emociones parecieron alertar a Brick de su presencia, ya que el otro se giró y la miró; rápidamente alejó la mano de la mordida y se levantó. Blossom saltó en su lugar al escucharlo moverse y se miraron a los ojos; la mujer aun intentando sentir algo que le transmitiera el lazo.

—Mis padres desean hablar contigo—. Dijo Brick, rompiendo el silencio. —Durante el desayuno—.

—Sí, no hay problemas—.

Brick asintió y tomó el cepillo que antes usó él. Se acercó a Blossom, ella se retiró la toalla y la arrojó a la cama, tomó el cepillo cuando Brick se lo extendió. Mientras Blossom se cepillaba el cabello, Brick volvió a entrar al sanitario. Blossom taladró la puerta de madera, sentía un limbo desde el otro lado del lazo; como una neblina espesa que no le permitía avanzar más. ¿Brick estaría restringiendo el paso? Era casi imposible, ya que eso causaría dolor a ambas partes. La única opción sería que el varón no estuviera sintiendo nada, lo cual tampoco era posible.

Con la duda plantada, Blossom terminó de cepillarse y Brick salió del sanitario; la pelirroja se dio cuenta que Brick evitaba quedarse en la misma habitación que ella, pero no dijo nada en ese momento. Cuando ambos salieron de la cabaña y el aire fresco del medio día la golpeó, se dio cuenta que el olor picante de la canela pasó a ser una sutil fragancia. En la cabaña el olor de ambos seguía siendo tan fuerte como en la boda, seguramente porque sus ropas ceremoniales seguían ahí y se acostaron en la cama cuando sus olores eran demasiados fuertes.

Ahora el olor ajeno se mezclaba con los aromas naturales del lugar; de esta manera el olor de Brick distaba de ser molesto y no le desagradaba a Blossom, si se permitía ser honesta. Su ahora marido extendió la mano y ella la tomó. Caminaron en silencio hasta la cabaña donde se realizó el banquete el día anterior. El lugar estaba abarrotado de diversos aromas; algunos conocidos y otros desconocidos, pero todo estaba ordenado e impecable.

Ingresaron a la cabaña y el torbellino de aromas se trasformó en cuatro nuevos, todos ellos mezclándose entre sí. Llegaron a la sala, en los sofás una pareja les esperaba. Blossom reconoció al hombre, lo había visto hablar con los invitados el día anterior; el olor a madera quemada la hizo fruncir la nariz. Cuando fueron captados por la pareja, el hombre se levantó sonriente y fue hasta ellos.

—¡Mis pajaritos de amor! — Gritó. —Al fin han despertado, espero que la cabaña haya sido de su agrado y utilidad—.

Avanzó, palmeando el hombro de su hijo, antes de tomar la mano libre de Blossom y plantar un beso en el dorso. Por cordialidad la pelirroja sonrió, intentando no hacer muecas por el aroma. A los pocos segundos la señora se acercó para saludarlos, el curioso aroma captó su atención; era una extraña mezcla entre cerezas y plástico, como un aroma sintético. Besó la mejilla de la mujer cuando esta la abrazó.

—El desayuno está listo, vamos, vamos—. Dijo el mayor. —Deben estar muertos de hambre—.

En realidad, Blossom sentía nauseas, pero asintió con cortesía. Cuando iban de camino al comedor, la madre habló con una mucama cercana; Blossom se sorprendió, al parecer su familia política era más aristócrata de lo que pensó en su momento. Al cruzar la puerta encontraron el comedor; una mesa enorme con motivos intrincados en las patas, un mantel pulcro y vajilla de plata abarrotada de comida. Si pensó que en su boda habían dado exquisita comida, ahora se quedaba corto.

El mayor se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, su esposa a su izquierda y dejó a los recién casados a la derecha. Brick jaló la silla para Blossom y esta dejó que su compañero hiciera todos los gestos caballerosos que quisiera, aunque se sintiera incomoda con ellos. Una vez todos sentados se cayó en un silencio incomodo, el alfa mayor la miraba con una sonrisa que rayaba lo perturbador y Blossom le respondía con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

Por suerte la salvaron; unos pasos apresurados sonaron desde las escaleras y pronto llegaron dos personas más. Un par de jóvenes caminaron en silencio y se sentaron junto a la mujer mayor. Blossom se sintió abrumada por los nuevos olores y logró ocultar su sorpresa. Era extraño y rodaba lo extraordinario cuando una familia lograba tener más de un alfa como hijo, la familia Utonio se conocía por ser extraña, ya que dos de sus hijas se presentaron como alfas. Pero la pelirroja veía a otros dos jóvenes alfas frente a ella.

El moreno que balanceaba peligrosamente un cuchillo olía como pinos. Mientras que el rubio que mascaba algo en su boca desprendía una esencia a la tierra recién mojada. La madre, alfa como el resto de su familia, golpeó en el hombro al moreno, que chasqueó la lengua, molesto. La mayor también llamó la atención del rubio, que al verse regañado sacó la goma de mascar de su boca y la pegó bajo la mesa. Blossom no evitó fruncir la nariz.

—¡Al fin! ¡Toda la familia reunida! — Gritó el patriarca, asustando a Blossom. —Es tan agradable tener una niña en la mesa, ¿no crees, linda? —

—¡Totalmente! —Respondió la madre. —Tanta testosterona me estaba sacando arrugas—. Se jaló los ojos desde las esquinas, desvaneciendo las inexistentes arrugas.

El hombre mayor rio y miró a Blossom, la joven sin saber que hacer rio incómodamente, siguiendo la corriente de su ahora suegro. Los tres varones restantes se mantenían en silencio, cosa en la cual Blossom no se pudo concentrar mucho ya que volvieron a llamar su atención.

—Espero mi muchacho te haya tratado bien—. Dijo el mayor y miró a Brick.

Blossom iba a decir que no pasó nada la noche anterior, que estaban pensando en tomarse su tiempo, pero a través del lazo sintió algo; lo primero que sentía desde la mañana. Fue pequeño, una diminuta pizca de nerviosismo ajeno. Miró de reojo a Brick, que mantenía la mirada en el plato vacío frente suyo, su semblante tranquilo. La pelirroja sonrió con más confianza y asintió con la cabeza. Se concentró en la sensación y encontró un poco de miedo dentro.

—Vine pensando que me casaría con un hombre, pero me dieron un caballero—.

Ambos padres corearon una risa alegre y dieron por terminada sus indagaciones. Cuando las mucamas llegaron a cortar la comida y dejarlas en sus platos, Blossom se encontró con que el sentimiento había desaparecido de nuevo, dejando en blanco el lazo de nuevo, giró a ver a Brick, pero este no la miró.

El resto del desayuno se desenvolvió en una relativa alegría; sólo los padres y Blossom conversaban. Temas triviales como el clima, lo que pensaba de la comida, de la aldea, de los pocos habitantes que conoció. Mientras se desarrollaba la plática, Blossom alcanzó a captar miradas furtivas que el rubio le dedicaba; eran veloces y disimuladas, sus ojos azules eran mordaces. La joven no se resistió y decidió integrarlo a la conversación.

—Lo siento—. Dijo, captando la atención de toda la familia. —Estoy bastante segura que no nos hemos presentado propiamente—. Sonrió y soltó el tenedor, para extender el brazo sobre la mesa. —Blossom, alfa—.

El rubio le miró en silencio, silencio que siguió el resto de los presentes. Blossom mantuvo su sonrisa, aunque por dentro deseaba darle un escarmiento, ya que no se ignoraba a nadie de esa manera. Estaba lista para reprenderlo cuando el joven estrechó su mano; era casi tan grande como la de Brick, era rasposa pero firme.

—Boomer, alfa—.

Sin dar tiempo, Blossom aprovechó y cuando se separaron movió su mano al moreno. Este fue más rápido, soltó el tenedor dejándolo caer estruendosamente sobre el plato y estrechó la mano. Su agarre más tosco y fuerte, pero Blossom logró darle cabida cuando apretó la mano ajena con la misma fuerza que él le dio.

—Butch, alfa—.

Una familia con sus tres hijos presentados como alfas, uno de ellos con iris rojos. Al parecer, y con tanta mala suerte, Blossom quedo ligada con esas típicas familias tradicionales que lo único que buscan es el liderazgo de alfas y que la familia este repletos de ellos. Sonrió y regresó a su plato como si nada hubiese pasado. El desayuno volvió a su plática de tres personas, las miradas de Boomer habían parado por el momento.

Al acabar, fueron guiados por el patriarca hasta la sala, donde les dejó y se excusó por unos momentos. La madre desapareció igual. Dejando a los más jóvenes en silencio. Los recién casados se sentaron juntos en un sofá, mientras que los otros dos hermanos se sentaron frente a ellos. Blossom miró con fingida curiosidad la sala; era espaciosa, los sofás de cuero de calidad, en las paredes había retratos y cabezas de animales disecados. El lugar tenía todo para parecer una típica sala de una hermosa familia, pero Blossom sentía un hilo de incomodidad y frialdad.

—¿Dónde vivirán? —. La pregunta de Boomer la sobresaltó.

Era cierto, no habían hablado de dicho asunto, siquiera había pasado por la mente de Blossom. Sabía que su padre tenía una cabaña extra que tenían sin ocupar principalmente porque fue de sus abuelos quienes nunca quisieron dejar su jauría original, dejando la casa sin usar. Utonio le dijo a Blossom que, si existía la posibilidad, fueran a vivir ahí. Ganas no le faltaban, pero al conocer a su familia política, dudaba que le permitiesen eso.

Blossom miró a Brick, esperando que este respondiera la duda de su hermano. El varón levantó la mirada y observó en silencio a Boomer, y como respuesta obtuvo una burbuja que fue explotada, la goma rosa desinflándose para que después Boomer la reintrodujera en su boca con la lengua y volver a mascar. Blossom frunció las cejas y desvió la mirada.

Butch se mantenía en silencio, sus dedos tamborileando el reposabrazos del sofá, su mirada fija en su hermano mayor. El ambiente era extraordinariamente ligero, aún con tres alfas varones en una sola habitación. Blossom abrió la boca, lista para contestar, pero fue interrumpida de manera repentina por Boomer.

—Creo que deberías ir con ella, es tu esposa, digo, sería muy considerado de tu parte el ir a vivir con su familia. Igual de todos modos aquí no tienen lugar, también sabes que mamá es muy vanidosa, no le vendrá nada bien la noticia de que una joven alfa este aquí, aunque este reclamada, lo mejor es—.

—Boomer—.

El rubio calló, la pelirroja apenas registrando la mitad de todo lo que dijo segundos antes. Para alguien que parecía la representación de la pereza, hablaba bastante rápido. La voz fuerte y demandante de Brick creó silencio, demostrando quien era el alfa de mayor rango entre los presentes, Blossom se sorprendió al no ver resistencia de parte de Boomer.

Blossom miró a su pareja, quien miraba sin observar al rubio. Intentó saber que pasaba por la mente de su pareja usando el lazo, era doloroso; un pinchazo que comenzaba en su cuello y corría hasta su cabeza y se posaba en sus sienes. Los ojos de Brick le miraron de reojo, Blossom le sostuvo la mirada; si no sabía que pasaba por la mente de Brick con el lazo, que al menos fuera verbal entonces. Pero ni así. Los ojos estáticos y vacíos de Brick no le mostraban nada.

—Considéralo—.

Dijo una tercera voz. Ambos giraron y observaron a Butch, quien no había dicho nada desde que se presentó formalmente. El moreno había dejado de golpetear la madera, y les miraba con una serenidad que causaba escalofríos en Blossom. Los ojos verdes fijos en Brick, taladrando su imagen. Se miraron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Butch sonrió ladinamente, Blossom se sorprendió por el repentino acto de altanería.

—Ya estas casado, acoplado, vete a la mierda de una vez—. Dejó ambas manos en sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante. —Me tienes harto, lárgate de aquí. Llévate a tu mujercita y cojan como conejos—.

Blossom se consideraba alguien paciente y comprensiva, vivir tantos con años con Buttercup y pelear con ella debido a sus estatus le enseñó que el autocontrol era importante, pero el despectivo tono de las palabras caló dentro. Frunció las cejas, dispuesta a poner en su lugar al moreno y enseñarle un par de cosas sobre el respeto; el que su lobo interno quisiera destrozar al moreno era otra cosa que no pensaba comentar. Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad.

—No contamos con cabañas extra—. Dijo Brick, captando su atención. —En caso de quedarnos, sería en casa de mis padres. ¿Cuál es tu opinión? —.

¿Su opinión? Primero saber quién crió a Butch para que mostrara tal falta de respeto hacia los huéspedes y la, ahora, pareja de uno de sus hermanos. En segunda, no le apetecía quedarse ahí; las constante faltas de respeto de los menores, así como la incómoda aura de sus suegros era algo que no quería vivir cada día. En tercero; ella quería volver a su hogar. Así de banal, ella deseaba volver a su casa.

—Nosotros tenemos una cabaña extra, fue construida para mis abuelos, pero ellos no quisieron dejar su jauría—. Desvió de mala gana la mirada de Butch. —Si le digo a mi padre, él está dispuesto a dárnosla—.

Brick asintió en silencio, sus ojos se desviaron y parecía meditar las palabras de su pareja. Blossom, con la mente más clara y su lobo calmado, analizó la situación. Boomer había sugerido que se fueran y Butch había secundado. Para una familia tan tradicional como parecían ser, le sorprendía que los menores quisieran que su hermano dejara su territorio, cuando debía ser lo contrario.

Leyó, y escuchó varias veces, que, al acoplarse, la mujer era quien dejaba su jauría y se unía a la de su pareja. Casos específicos como los omegas masculinos eran donde el varón dejaba la jauría en favor de la de su pareja. Que sugirieran, y casi rogaran, a Brick se fuera, era por demás curioso. ¿Quizás cuestión de posiciones? Al ser el mayor seguramente Brick tenía alguna posición que ellos quisieran, pero de ser ese el caso ¿no acabarían Butch y Boomer peleando por ella aún?

—¡Mis lindos cachorros! —. Gritó su suegro, quien se acercaba a ellos con una gigante sonrisa. —La celebración apenas ha comenzado. Blossom, querida, espero que tengas una buena tolerancia al alcohol, porque de donde vino esta botella, ahí más—.

Tal como antes, su suegro apareció y poco después su pareja detrás de él. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en sus manos una botella de vino que parecía ser de cosecha personal y llevaba ya varios años añejándose por cómo se veía la etiqueta ligeramente desteñida. Una mucama salió de la nada, con una bandeja de plata y sobre ella copas de vidrio, perfectamente pulidas. Cuando el alfa mayor estaba apuntó de quitar el corcho, Brick se levantó.

—Me mudare a la jauría de Blossom—. Dictó con voz firme.

La alegría que expresaba el mayor cayó, su sonrisa se borró y dejó sus labios en una línea recta. El brillo juguetón en sus ojos fue remplazado por una severidad extraña. Blossom se tensó al instante, su lobo interno le gritaba que había peligro y que debía colocar distancia entre ella y el mayor. No pasó desapercibido como Boomer apretaba los dientes con fuerza y los puños herméticamente cerrados de Butch.

Miró la espalda de Brick se mantenía firme, pero a través del lazo lo sintió de nuevo; ese nerviosismo que no mostraba o que siquiera se notara en su olor. Blossom tragó el nudo de su garganta lo mejor que pudo, y se levantó también, colocándose a la derecha de Brick. No planeaba enfrentarse, pero como pareja debía mostrar su apoyo. Los ojos del alfa mayor le miraron fugazmente, los instintos de Blossom gritándole que se alejara o se preparara para defenderse.

—¿Disculpa? —. Preguntó, el timbre aniñado de sus palabras desvaneció.

—Necesitamos tiempo a solas—. Dijo, como si fuera la respuesta a todo.

Una tentativa y molesta sonrisa se quería formar en los labios del mayor. —Por algo hicimos la cabaña del claro, ¿no? Además, actúas como si esta no fuera suficiente para ti—.

Brick negó con la cabeza. —A la larga me molestará que Butch y Boomer estén cerca de mi pareja, será cuestión de tiempo que peleemos—.

La tensión inundó la sala, la piel de Blossom se erizó y su lobo le decía que se fuera, que una batalla iba a tomar lugar y que no debía meterse. Los varones se miraban fijamente y entre sus propios nervios sentía los de Brick también; ambos sentimientos siendo demasiado y causando que Blossom enterrara sus propias uñas en sus manos.

—¿E iras a causar problemas? ¿Construirás con tus propias manos un hogar desde ce-?—.

—Tenemos una cabaña extra, de eso no se preocupe—. Intervino Blossom.

La penetrante mirada, ojos negros donde no podía diferenciar el iris de la pupila, la atrapó. Sabía que no debió decir nada, que debió mantenerse callada. Pero no podía hacerlo. Su misma naturaleza le decía que debía defenderse, que no bajaría su cabeza ante un lobo que no era su líder. Y, si la unión entre y Brick hubiese sido sincera, lo habría hecho para defender a su pareja.

—Tenemos un lugar extra en mi hogar, lejos de mis padres así que tendremos la privacidad necesaria—. Se apresuró a agregar. —Estamos recién acoplados, necesitamos tiempo a solas para comenzar a crear una rutina y los cortejos necesarios para los calores futuros—.

No estaba deseosa de comenzar los dichosos cortejos, pero si eso libraba la tensión y le permitía volver a su hogar, mentiría cuanto fuese necesario. Y sabía que Brick le apoyaría ya que sentía la ansiedad creciendo dentro de su pareja, como el lobo ajeno comenzaba a alterarse a gran paso. Lo que menos quería era una pelea innecesaria y donde se viera inmiscuida. Pasaron largos minutos, hasta que su suegro sonrió de nuevo; grande y mostrando sus dientes.

—¡Haberlo dicho antes! —. Le entregó la botella a Brick. —¡Tanto rodeo para esto! ¡Ir directo al grano! ¡Claro que pueden! Los calores son importantes y si no crean la confianza necesaria para cuando lleguen no podrán darme los nietos que tanto quiero—.

Comenzó a balbucear, llamó a varias mucamas y las mandó a empacar las pertenencias de Brick lo antes posible. La mujer mayor, quien no dijo nada en todo el con frotamiento, comentó alegre que iría por el auto necesario para transportar. Al irse ambos adultos, dejando la sala en tensión absoluta, tanto que podría ser cortada por una aguja.

En poco tiempo las maletas estaban sobre una camioneta que Blossom solo había visto en la ciudad; eran grande, cara, y perfectamente cuidada. Las enormes maletas de Brick fueron dejadas en la enorme caja trasera. Mientras ella y Brick se despedían de los padres de él, Blossom escuchaba a sus espaldas la discusión que mantenían Boomer y Butch por ver quien conduciría.

Le entregó una sonrisa forzada a sus suegros y los abrazó con aún más reticencia, una risa falsa salió de sus labios cuando su suegro le pidió que lo llamará " _Padre_ ". Brick cargaba la botella de vino tinto que seguía cerrada. Al agradecer su hospitalidad con un apretón de manos, Blossom ya quería subir al auto y salir de ese lugar. Cuando las despedidas terminaron, Blossom se giró rápidamente.

Sin prestar atención a la infantil pelea que tenían sus cuñados, le arrebató las llaves a Butch y subió al lado del copiloto. Mientras introducía las llaves y encendía el motor, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y Brick entró. Cuando Blossom hizo rugir el motor del auto, sintió como en la parte trasera subían Butch y Boomer. Sin mirar por el espejo retrovisor, arrancó y tomó rumbo a su hogar.

El corto trayecto se dio en silencio, los menores parecían conversar entre ellos, pero entre los recién casados ni una sola palabra era dicha. La tensión seguía en ella después de la acalorada discusión con su suegro, además de un agrio sabor en la boca. Dejó salir un suspiro pesado al ver su hogar de nueva cuenta.

Dirigió el auto directamente a la cabaña abandonada; seguía en buenas condiciones ya que sus padres la limpiaban cada cierto tiempo, alegando que sería un desperdició el abandonarla, así como así. Estacionó el auto enfrente del lugar; la maleza era alta y las luces apagadas no dejaban ver el interior; la puerta de cristal y los enormes ventanales estaban empañados, dentro los muebles estaban escondidos por sábanas blancas. Ambos bajaron y escuchó un silbido detrás de ella.

—Cambio de planes, regresa y yo me quedó con esta casa—.

Blossom miró al cielo con fastidio cuando escuchó a Butch, pero después los rodó cuando escuchó a Boomer atragantarse con la goma de mascar por reír con fuerza. Miró a Brick, quien se había acercado a la puerta para ver por el cristal.

—Iré por mi familia; tienen las llaves y creo que necesitaremos manos extra—. Sonrió, Brick asintió aun mirando dentro.

* * *

Comente el " _calor_ ", pero aún no se si esto tendrá sexytimes o no. Dividiré el calor del celo: _Calor_ para las mujeres y _Celo_ para los hombres, no importan sus rangos (Alfa, Beta, Omega). No se si exploraré esto, pero para dar un poco de información.

Gracias por leer y el apoyó que están regalándome :)

Edit: Edite los dos capítulos, cambiando los nombres de las chicas a sus nombres originales en inglés. Usaba los nombres usados en México por nostalgia, pero para este usare los originales :)


	3. Chapter 3

PPG no me pertenece.

No he comentado los padres, los de Blossom se presentaran aquí, pero los de Brick no así que diré quienes son; Él (Him), bastante obvio con el apellido, no tengo nombre humano, así que si tienen sugerencias las recibiré con gusto. Y su madre es Ima Goodlady, el disfraz que uso Sedusa.

Una nota gigante al final del cap, así que agradezco sus mensajes, favoritos, follows y lecturas aquí. Gracias :)

* * *

El olor de caoba vieja más los aromas de su familia le relajaron los hombros. Blossom inspiró profundamente y una enorme sonrisa se posó en sus labios, no necesito siquiera llamar a la puerta cuando Bubbles salió por la puerta frontal, abrazándola con tal ímpetu que casi ambas caen al suelo. El dulce aroma de la lavanda de su hermana la hacía sentir de nuevo en casa. Después de unos segundos se separaron.

—No hueles como a él—. Dijo Bubbles, y la mayor negó con la cabeza.

—Te lo contaré después, ¿están todos en casa? —.

La rubia asintió e ingresaron a la casa. Blossom sonrió y abrazó a su madre, quien envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y besó su frente, como cuando era una niña. Sara había sido la primera en negarse en la boda, y aún estaba en contra de dicha unión, pero ver a su hija sana y salva era un respiro de alivio. Encontró aromas desconocidos en ella, uno en específico se adhería a la joven con más insistencia.

Se alejaron y Sara acarició las mejillas de Blossom, la examinó de pies a cabeza, mientras su madre hacía eso, Blossom olía el tranquilizador aroma a rosas. La beta no evitó hacer una mueca de desagrado al ver la marca en el cuello de su hija; la piel aún no cicatrizaba del todo y el color rojizo seguía presente. La madre suspiró, el dolor aún dentro de ella al haber sido incapaz de proteger a una de sus hijas, besó la frente de Blossom y la volvió a abrazar.

—¿No estoy invitada al festival de abrazos? —. Blossom rodó los ojos con diversión ante las palabras de Buttercup.

Se alejó de su madre y encontró a la morena cerca de las escaleras, con los brazos extendidos y una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes. Sin perder el tiempo la mayor se acercó y se envolvió en el calor y aroma de su hermana menor. Sólo había pasado un día fuera de su hogar y se había como años. Entre la alegría, sintió como alguien la abraza por detrás; con fuerza las abrazaron a ambas y las levantaron del suelo. No evitaron reír juntas.

—¡Me ahogas! ¡Basta, basta! —. Gritó Buttercup, su padre y Blossom rieron ante el exagero en su voz.

Bajó a ambas y Blossom se giró; los ojos vidriosos de su padre y una sonrisa enrome. Se abrazaron sólo ellos. Su padre acariciando sus largos cabellos y Blossom sintió, por primera vez, las ganas de llorar en brazos de su padre. En mostrar el miedo y dolor que sentía ante todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor y del cual ella era epicentro. La fortaleza que mostró meses atrás estaba derrumbándose.

—Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver…—.

Ella pensó los mismo, pensó que jamás estaría con su familia de nuevo. La voz acongojada de su padre le golpeó profundo, unas cuantas lágrimas formándose en sus propios ojos y enterró el rostro en el cuello de su padre; sintiéndose protegida por el fuerte y conocido aroma. A su alrededor Bubbles sollozaba y Sara la consolaba, Buttercup fingía no estar lagrimeando, pero cuando su madre acarició su cabello no se molestó en fingir más.

—Por mucha alegría que me cause tu regreso, admito que esto es inesperado—. Dijo Utonio, separándose y mirando a su hija. —¿Pasó algo que causara tu vuelta? —.

Blossom suspiró y se limpió las mejillas. —Muchas cosas, cosas que les sorprenderán cuando les cuente. Pero eso será después—. Se alejó de su padre y miró al resto de su familia. —Hemos decidido vivir aquí, en la cabaña que hicimos para los abuelos—.

La sala quedo en silencio, la incomodidad se abría paso entre la alegría del momento y Blossom se arrepintió terriblemente de eso, pero debía sincerarse y hablaría con la verdad. Miró a su padre a los ojos, para que viera su sinceridad y comprendiera sus acciones.

—Brick viene conmigo y espera mi regreso, traemos su equipaje y sus hermanos nos acompañan—. Explicó. —Sé que no pregunte, y es precipitado, pero ¿podrías permitirnos vivir en la cabaña? —.

Utonio permaneció en silencio, aún sorprendido que el compañero de Blossom, hijo de aquel despreciable hombre, aceptará el vivir en un territorio ajeno. Era extraño, y sospechoso por decir lo menos, pero su hija estaba de nuevo con él, con ellos. No le importaba que la joven llegara de improviso y se quisiera instalar, que mejor que darle uso a aquella abandonada construcción. Sonrió comprensivo y dejó las manos en los hombros de Blossom.

—Espero que nos expliques todo con detalle, porque esto lo amerita—. Blossom asintió con firmeza. —Y claro que pueden quedarse ahí, y los ayudaremos a instalarse—.

La pelirroja volvió a sonreír. —Gracias—.

El resto de la familia se preparó, Sara y Bubbles cambiaron sus vestidos por pantalones y zapatos de piso, tomaron rumbo a la cabaña. En el trayecto conversaban de lo que había sido después de la boda y durante la misma, Buttercup externando sus pensamientos ante tan forzada fiesta que se dio poco después y como no probó bocado por miedo a que estuviera envenenado, Bubbles confesó que aquella noche no durmió y tampoco comido bien. Blossom se sintió terrible al saber lo que había causado en su familia.

La alegre conversación se vio interrumpida por Buttercup misma, que miró al frente. Su cuerpo tenso y sus ojos fijos. Utonio se mantuvo más tranquilo, pero no pasó desapercibido como estrechaba los ojos. Sara escondió a Bubbles detrás suyo, de manera protectora, sin pensarlo mucho y un escalofrío recorrió a la omega rubia, ya que se encogió en su lugar.

Brick y Butch parecían tener una conversación unilateral, recargados en el cofre del auto, mientras que Boomer parecía encontrar el cielo bastante entretenido ya que estaba recostado en el capo de la cabina. Cuando la familia Utonio se acercó el primero en verlos fue Brick. El joven alfa se irguió y le entregó la botella de vino que aún cargaba a Butch. El pelirrojo esperó a que llegaran hasta él.

Una vez frente a frente, miró a los ojos a Utonio, para después extender la mano. —Un gusto conocerle, señor—.

El alfa mayor asintió con la cabeza y se obligó a formar una sonrisa, estrechó la mano extendida frente a él. —El gusto es mío, Brick, ¿cierto? —. El pelirrojo asintió y Utonio miró a los otros dos. —¿Y ustedes son...? —.

—Mis hermanos—. Contestó Brick, rompiendo el contacto. —Butch y Boomer, ambos alfas—.

—Lo puedo notar—. Siseó Buttercup, a espaldas de su padre.

Ante la mención de los nombres, el rubio se sentó en su lugar, dejando explotar una burbuja de goma de nuevo, llevó su mano a su cabeza y realizó un saludo corto al estilo militar, para seguir mascando. Butch asintió con la cabeza, mirando a cada integrante de la familia frente suyo; sus ojos estrechándose al encontrarse con la mirada desconfiada de Buttercup, la alfa al verlo gruñó para sus adentros.

—Mi nombre es Sara Bellum—. Intervino la única beta del lugar. —Mis hijas Buttercup y Bubbles, Alfa y omega respectivamente—. Presentó, señalando a cada una.

Mientras Buttercup y Butch parecía matarse con las miradas, Bubbles observó como el rubio se deslizaba por el parabrisas del auto y bajaba del mismo, para acercarse a la puerta principal de la cabaña y mirar por el cristal. Brick asintió con la cabeza y miró a cada una de las mencionadas, causando que la rubia se escondiera con más insistencia y que Buttercup mostrara los dientes.

—Espero nuestra decisión no le incomode—. Dijo, mirando a Utonio de nuevo. —Fue inesperada la decisión—.

El alfa mayor negó con la cabeza, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro. —De eso no te preocupes, Blossom me lo ha explicado todo—.

Y con esa mentira se acercó a abrir la puerta principal, Boomer se hizo a un lado, pero permaneció cerca; era como un cachorro que quiere ingresar primero. Una vez desbloqueada la puerta, Utonio miró sobre su hombro y observó que Buttercup y el otro chico aún no paraban de retarse con la mirada, la llamó alzando la voz.

—Buttercup, ve y conecta la red eléctrica, también del agua—. La joven desvió la mirada rápidamente y asintió ante el pedido de su padre.

Butch no la dejó de mirar hasta que desapareció por detrás de la casa, hasta ese momento siguió al resto de la gente. Siendo el último en ingresar y Boomer cumpliendo su cometido de ser el primero. El rubio se encontraba cerca de la pared, subiendo y bajando el interruptor de la luz, esperando a que esta encendiese. Bubbles se mantenía pagada a su madre, Blossom y su padre estaban juntos, mientras que Brick miraba desde el centro de la sala. La luz del día entrando por las paredes de cristal, mostrando los polvorientos muebles y se veía las motas de polvo volar en el aire.

Boomer paró de jugar con el interruptor cuando se encendió la luz. La sala de tres piezas estaba cubierta por mantas blancas y empolvadas, el suelo estaba cubierto por tierra fina y el comedor imitaba la situación de la sala. En el centro de la sala estaba un mueble con el televisor, todo cubierto por telas y polvo. Se escucharon pasos y Buttercup ingresó a la cabaña.

Utonio suspiró. —Está peor de lo recuerdo, lamento eso—. Dijo, mirando a Brick y el joven negó con la cabeza. —Ya que somos tantos estoy seguro que acabaremos al anochecer, quizás antes—.

Se giró y miró al resto de la gente, la tensión aún presente entre su hija de cabellos negros y el otro alfa, pero confiaba en que Buttercup se controlase. Regresó la mirada a Blossom, que no había comentado nada desde que llegaron, la pelirroja le miró y sonrió. Utonio sonrió también, regresó con el resto.

—Comenzaremos con la limpieza de la casa y entonces desempacaremos—.

—No quiero limpiar—.

Las primeras palabras que decía Boomer, y que eran para retar la palabra del alfa líder. La pequeña alegría que estaban construyendo se cayó y todos miraban al rubio que se recargaba en el pilar de madera. Aun mascando y mirando con desinterés a Utonio, pero antes de que el alfa mayor pudiera hablar, Brick lo hizo, se acercaba a su hermano.

—Claro que no, no limpiaras la casa—. Lo tomó del cuello de la sudadera y tiró de él, prácticamente arrastrándolo. —Limpiaras el patio—.

Y sin ceremonias lo arrojó de la casa, haciéndolo caer en la alta maleza; el rubio le miró con furia en los ojos. Brick cerró la puerta de cristal con sorpresiva delicadeza y desde afuera se escuchaban claramente las malas palabras que Boomer dedicaba a su hermano mayor. Dentro de la casa Butch se carcajeó y señaló a Boomer por los enormes cristales.

—¡Idiota! —. En respuesta Boomer arrancó maleza con la mano y la arrojó a la ventana, en dirección de Butch.

Ante el extraño acto infantil entre los alfas que parecían intimidatorios, y el cómo Brick lidiaba con sus hermanos como si de un par de cachorros se trata, el ambiente volvió a aligerarse. Sara indicó quienes harían cuales tareas y en ningún momento permitió que Blubbles anduviera sola por la casa, siempre acompañándola o dejando a su marido con ella. Con escobas y trapos comenzaron a limpiar.

Retiraron las mantas empolvadas y las sacudían fuera, Butch las sacudía sobre Boomer y ganaba más insultos, barrían y aspiraban el piso de madera. Conectaban los electrodomésticos para probarlos y sacaban enormes bolsas de basura que ni ellos sabían que podían juntar. En el patio, Boomer estaba sentado en un pequeño círculo que el mismo limpio y arrancaba las malezas con las manos, arrojándolas cerca de la entrada, malezas que pronto Brick le mandó a meter en una bolsa más.

Después de retirar el polvo comenzaron a pasar trapos mojados para pulir las superficies, desde paredes y cristales hasta mesas y el piso mismo. A Bubbles casi le daba un infarto cuando Brick pasó sobre el piso recién limpio sin saberlo. El sol ocultándose y gracias a esto descubrieron cuantas luces estaban fundidas y cuantas no. Retiraron los fundidos y colocaron nuevos que Utonio tenía de repuesto en su hogar.

El toque final fue la habitación; la enorme cama sin colchón. Blossom observaba el marco de la cama de madera. Cuando la vio por primera vez le pareció perfecta para que una pareja descansara ahí, ahora no estaba tan segura de eso. El colchón estaba en su hogar, corrección, estaba en el hogar de sus padres. Su madre y sus hermanas fueron por el, además de las almohadas y las colchas.

Examinó la habitación; vacía e impropia. No había cortinas ni accesorios que hicieran ameno y hogareño el lugar. Torció los labios y salió de la habitación, aún tenían cosas que hacer; Brick debía desempacar y ella misma debía ir por sus pertenencias a casa de su familia, por suerte que estaban cerca ya que no creía llevar todo de una sola vez. Bajó a la sala y encontró a Boomer recostado en el sofá, maleza en su sudadera azul marino y entre su cabello.

—Vas a llenar el sofá de espinas—. Regañó con diversión.

Boomer gimoteó en su lugar. —Ni un jardinero habría hecho mejor trabajo, reclamó esto como pago—.

Blossom rodó los ojos y fue a la cocina, encontrándose con el resto de varones. Su padre leía la etiqueta del vino que les había sido regalado, mientras que Brick continuaba explorando el lugar, Butch miraba con aburrimiento a su hermano mayor. Se acercó a su padre y éste la saludo con una sonrisa.

—Esta anocheciendo—. Comentó Butch, atrayendo la atención. —Padre nos espera—.

Brick asintió. —Nos ayudaron suficiente, bajemos las maletas. Me encargare de desempacar después—.

—Les ayudaremos—. Dijo Utonio y sin más los siguió, Blossom iba detrás suyo.

Salieron de la casa y fueron a la camioneta, Brick subió de un saltó y pasó una maleta a Butch, la siguiente a Utonio y otra a Blossom. Llevaron las pesadas maletas a la habitación, dejándolas cerca del closet para que pudieran colocar las prendas rápidamente en el closet o las cómodas. Hasta ese momento Blossom cayó en cuenta que sólo eran cuatro maletas; ella como mínimo sacaría cinco, sin contar la ropa que sus hermanas tenían y no le devolvieron.

De nuevo en la sala, ya cuando había llegado el resto de su familia, Butch anunció que debían irse y que no podrían ayudar más. Utonio no mostró problemas, les agradeció la ayudada ofrecida y deseó buen viaje, Boomer salió arrastrando los pies y despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano. Ambos se despidieron con un apretón de manos de su hermano mayor, algo que le pareció extraño a Blossom; sin contar esta ocasión, cuando debía alejarse de su familia siempre les abrazaba. ¿Se debía a que eran varones?

Subieron a la camioneta y se fueron, el sol oculto dejando ver la creciente luna y unas cuantas estrellas que se asomaban tímidamente en el manto oscuro. Sin perder tiempo, Brick ingresó a la casa de nuevo, dentro le esperaban todos, la primera en hablar fue Sara, quien dejó las almohadas en el sofá.

—Es tarde, lo mejor es descansar por hoy y continuaremos mañana. Además, no hemos probado bocado en todo el día—. Dijo, y el resto de su familia asintió. —Brick, podrán quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes—.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a su silencio. Apagaron todas las luces y cerraron la puerta principal. Aun con sus constantes quejas y caras, Boomer había hecho un excelente trabajo limpiando el patio entero de malezas, dejándolo casi perfectamente cortado; se podría decir que el chico era una cabra.

En el trayecto Blossom se mantuvo al lado de Brick, por obligación principalmente y por deuda. Cuando estuvieron en casa del varón, él nunca la dejó sola, siempre a su lado sin importar la situación y ella sabía bien que se sentía estar con gente desconocida. Así que por mucho que quisiera ir con su familia conversando se mantuvo al lado de su pareja, en silencio, un silencio que era desesperante, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Al llegar se sintió mejor, más libre y más cómoda. Su madre siguió a una Bubbles demasiado animada a la cocina, la rubia comentando que ya tenía ideas para el festín que haría en esos momentos para su cuñado; porque no importaba nada, Bubbles siempre sería la persona más amable del mundo. Buttercup se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor, subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro que bajó cuando su padre la miró con reprobación.

—Brick—. Llamó Utonio, acercándose al joven alfa. —Sé que puedes estar cansado, pero me gustaría que me acompañases. El territorio es extenso, y te tomará un tiempo conocerlo, te mostrare unos cuantos limites—.

El pelirrojo asintió y siguió a Utonio, saliendo ambos de la casa, dejando a Blossom con el aire en los pulmones, se sentía nerviosa de saber que estaría a solas, pero también sabía que era necesario y que su padre no tenía malas intenciones. Antes de sumergirse en el oscuro bosque, su padre le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante. Blossom pudo respirar en paz de nuevo.

—Entonces…—. Dijo Buttercup a sus espaldas.

La mayor se giró a verla, encontrándola con los pies de nuevo sobre la mesa, rodó los ojos al ver que las malas mañas de su hermana parecían no querer morir, aunque tampoco es que fuera a cambiar tanto en un solo día; Blossom aún olvidaba que estuvo lejos tan sólo veinticuatro horas. Se acercó y sentó al lado de la morena, mirando como esta observaba la repetición de un partido de futbol americano.

—¿Cómo estuvo? —. Completó Buttercup, mirándola.

Blossom suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá negro. —Horrible—.

—¿Tan malo es? Joder, y con lo buen dotado que parece estar—.

La mayor levantó la cabeza y le dio un manotazo en el hombro, causando que la morena saltara en su lugar. —¡No me refiero a eso! —. Gritó ruborizada. —No hicimos nada—. Confesó.

Buttercup se masajeaba el hombro y le miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Hasta ese momento Blossom se sintió algo abochornada, agradecía que no se consumó el ritual, pero decirlo así era vergonzoso; con todo y eso de que había sido forzada su unión. Buttercup se acercó más a ella, dejando sus manos en su propio regazo y la atención en su hermana mayor.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Qué o cómo? —.

Blossom suspiró y miró el partido. —Después de la mordida me sentí mal, terrible, y fui al baño a devolver el estómago—. Frunció la nariz ante el recuerdo. —Y Brick… tampoco se encontraba bien. No hicimos nada más que dormir, o intentarlo—.

Se llevó la mano a la marca y la acarició, aun sintiendo la bruma que no le dejaba saber que sentía Brick. Al parecer las cosas iban bien con su padre, ya que el lazo se mantenía imperturbable y al parecer las únicas sensaciones que obtenía de Brick eran negativas. Buttercup movió las manos erráticamente y balbucear unas cuantas más.

—¿Y su padre? ¿Sabe eso? —.

La mayor negó rápidamente. —No, el cielo nos salve de que se entere. Lo primero que nos preguntó en la mañana fue eso—. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. —Brick… Brick no expresa mucho, ¿sí? Pero sentí miedo, Buttercup, sentí su miedo—.

Miró a la morena y ésta frunció las cejas sin comprender. —¿No expresa? Tiene cara de retrato, extraño fuera que expresara algo—.

—No, no entiendes—. Se giró para encarar mejor a su hermana y tiró del cuello de su camisa para mostrarle la cicatriz. —No siento nada, absolutamente nada del otro lado. Es como una niebla que me impide cruzar—.

—Imposible, con la mordida sientes todo—. Dijo y se cruzó de brazos. —Si no sientes nada o está muerto o no tiene sentimientos—.

Blossom negó con la cabeza y volvió la mirada a la televisión. —No sé, Buttercup, no lo sé—.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Le mintieron? —. Blossom asintió y Buttercup silbó con sorpresa. —Si se entera, hermana, si se entera les caerá en grande—.

La pelirroja gimoteó. —Ya lo sé… y por eso no debe enterarse—.

—Creo que está nervioso—. Comentó Bubbles, una enorme sonrisa.

No era sorpresa que ella y Sara escucharan la conversación, la casa estaba sola y de todas maneras podían escuchar con gran facilidad; por eso mismo Blossom no tuvo miedo al hablarlo en voz alta. La rubia se sentó al otro lado de Blossom, dejando a la pelirroja en el centro, mientras que Sara se sentó en el sofá individual, cruzando sus piernas.

—Aún no sabemos cómo es Brick, Blossom, es probable que este restringiéndose porque siente que invades su intimidad, los pensamientos es lo más profundo que tenemos—. Dijo la beta. —Y sé que tú tampoco le dejas entrar fácilmente—.

Ante las palabras de su madre, Blossom bajó el rostro, tan enfrascada estaba en sus dudas y dolor que olvidaba con frecuencia que Brick estaba en la misma situación, incluso peor ahora que estaba lejos de su jauría y familia, aunque algo le decía que el varón no los extrañaría tanto. Asintió ante las palabras de su madre.

—Tiempo, mi niña, dale tiempo y quizás puedan aprender a vivir juntos—.

Blossom suspiró y acarició la cicatriz en su cuello, sintiendo el limbo al otro lado, preguntándose donde estaba su padre y que le decía a Brick.

—Espero, realmente eso espero, mamá—.

* * *

Veo que hay muchas dudas, culpa mía que estoy redactando esto como si todos conocieran el omegaverse cuando yo misma lo descubrí hace menos de un año xD

Ok, comencemos por los rangos:

Alfa: Creo el más fácil de todos. En los clanes se cuenta con un alfa líder, el cual es quien dirige. Cuentan con fuerza física mayor porque están diseñados para la pelea y protección. A veces agresivos entre los de su rango.

Beta: Están en el centro. Pueden ser sumisos con alfas o dominantes con omegas. Su función es el equilibrio y estabilidad. Son más templados y no tienden a luchar a menos de que se vean obligados.

Omega: Son los más calmados de los tres. Evitan la pelea a cualquier costo y normalmente son pasivos. Su función es dar tranquilidad. No buscan pelear por rangos y son los más flexibles en una relación con alguien de su mismo rango.

No significa que todos sean iguales, también las personalidades intervienen y el modo de crianza. Vamos, puede haber alfas pasivos y omegas hijos de puta.

Ahora, normalmente en los fics los omegas masculinos pueden quedar embarazados porque lógica de fic. Pero en mi historia no tengo omegas masculinos, así que no importan mucho xD Se supone que las mujeres alfas pueden fecundar, pero como sigo sin saber cómo lo hacen, en mi historia no lo harán. Las mujeres quedan embarazadas y los hombres fecundan, bajo la regla biológica natural de nuestro entendimiento universal es lo que vamos a usar.

Como dijo Lady Dragon, esto se asemeja muuucho a los licántropos; son territoriales, se identifican por aromas, cada líder tiene su respectivo territorio y tienen instintos "salvajes" que les hace ver las cosas desde otro nivel. Los alfas líderes son escogidos por herencia; el título pasa de padre a hijo, a no ser que alguien rete al alfa líder o este mismo deje el título a manos de otra persona externa.

La época del fic es actual; luz eléctrica, internet, automóviles, ciudades. Es sólo que ellos viven en las montañas. ¿Se acuerdan que Jacob de Crepúsculo vivía en un pueblito aunque tuviera la ciudad cerca? Pues algo así. La familia de Brick es tradicionalista, mientras que la de Blossom se adecuó a los cambios generacionales. Las mordidas son uniones que convierten la pareja en un "solo ser" por ponerlo de alguna manera. Sus emociones se ligan y se entienden a nivel espiritual por decirlo de una manera, y ayuda a que la pareja se encuentre en mejor armonía y entendimiento. Ah, y con respecto a sangre; va a correr, en un punto va a correr xD


	4. Chapter 4

¡Feliz año nuevo!

PPG no me pertenece.

* * *

Brick y su padre no llegaron esa noche, pero a la mañana siguiente encontró al alfa mayor en la cocina, desayunando con su madre. La sutil fragancia de canela estaba por la sala y cocina, pero se perdía con facilidades entre los más familiares aromas, saludó a sus padres con una sonrisa y los acompañó en el desayuno.

Durante el desayuno conversó con su familia, llegando más a fondo sobre la unión, la cabaña y la convivencia con sus suegros. Su padre se mostró molesto ante las acciones de la otra familia, mientras que su madre tomó todo con fría cabeza. Sus hermanas no comentaron mucho, pero por sus miradas comprendía que estaban dolidas ante los sucesos. Se sintió como algo interminable, a pesar de ser solo dos días.

Contrario a la noche anterior, donde no descanso, había logrado conciliar el sueño de manera veloz y recuperar las energías que gastó los dos días anteriores. Incluso la comida misma le cayó mejor. Su mordida había comenzado a cicatrizar y, aunque el dolor seguía ahí cada que la tocaba, dejaba de sentir náuseas y migrañas; su cuerpo comenzaba a adecuarse al cambio y su lobo se encontraba excepcionalmente tranquilo.

Poco después Bubbles y Buttercup se unieron a ellos, y Blossom sentía como si la boda hubiese sido un mal sueño del cual ya había despertado. Pero sabía que no era así. Cuando terminó de desayunar pidió ayuda a sus hermanas para comenzar a empacar sus pertenencias; comenzando así una odisea la cual comenzaba a pensar era merecedora de un libro, ya que jamás pensó que siete maletas serían pocas para transportar sus pertenencias.

Era medio día, casi la una, cuando Brick apareció de nuevo. Sus ropas distintas y bastante más casuales que las del día anterior, especialmente la gorra roja que traía sobre la cabeza; el accesorio otorgándole una imagen más juvenil e informal, _de chico malo_ susurró Bubbles cuando lo miró causando que Blossom rodara los ojos divertida.

Saludó a toda la familia con respeto hasta llegar con Blossom y tomarla de la mano, dándole un ligero apretón que Blossom correspondió; aún ambos demasiado incomodos con el pensamiento de ser pareja como para mostrarse el cariño que, supuestamente, debían tener. Entre todos llevaron las maletas de Blossom, quien se avergonzó cuando Brick permaneció en silencio mirando las maletas por unos solidos veinte segundos.

Al final el alfa no dijo nada, tomó dos maletas de las asas y lideró el camino a la cabaña que les correspondía. Con la luz diurna eran capaces de ver el lugar con otros ojos; ya no parecía fantasmal y se veía incluso acogedora, la madera barnizada, los cristales impecables y los mármoles brillantes. Mientras que comenzaban a transportar las maletas a la habitación y organizar el contenido en las cajoneras, Blossom logró observar que Brick ya había colocado sus pertenencias.

Alcazaba a ver la ropa en los cajones y el closet, así como los zapatos y abrigos, pero se sorprendió al no ver otros objetos como figurillas, libros, revistas, no indagó en el tema. Mientras colocaba sus prendas íntimas en sus respectivos cajones y Brick se encargaba de sus abrigos, ambos cayeron en un penetrante silencio.

Blossom juraba que podía escuchar a la gente fuera de su hogar, los pájaros cantar e incluso los susurros de las vecinas. Los pasos firmes de Brick contra el suelo de madera, los roces de la ropa. Blossom sentía los nervios carcomerla, se giró y miró a Brick enfrascado en su tarea. La fémina se forzó a reír; una risa tensa y casi asfixiada.

La mujer abrió la boca, extendiendo sus labios en una fingida sonrisa, pero el silencio volvió a aflorar. No decía nada, nada salía de su garganta que se encontraba cerrada por un enorme nudo. Restregó las palmas de las manos en sus muslos, estaba sentada de rodillas en el suelo con el ultimo cajón abierto y prendas sin acomodar todavía. Paseó los ojos con incomodidad por toda la habitación.

La cama matrimonial, el colchón nuevo, las sabanas y cobijas de blanco; de nuevo el blanco. El mismo blanco de sus ropas nupciales, de las sabanas de la cabaña. Parecía burlarse de ella con descaro y desfachatez. Era recordarle que iba, debería, consumar el matrimonio tarde o temprano. Se humedeció los labios y apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Qué conversaste con mi padre? —. Soltó lo primero que le cruzo por la mente. —Espero te haya tratado bien—.

Brick zumbó una respuesta. —Sí, fue amable—.

El lugar enmudeció una vez más. Blossom se mordió el labio inferior y tamborileó los dedos. Brick se giró y ella regresó a él, sonriendo y con la espalda recta queriendo incitar a su pareja a continuar la plática. Brick tomó el saco negro, aquel que Blossom usaba en sus clases importantes de la universidad.

—Me mostró los límites del territorio, me explicó algunas cosas—. Dijo sin verla. —Me dio la bienvenida a… la familia—.

Blossom asintió y sonrió, sentía alivio al saber que su padre había sido amable con el joven alfa. —Ya, espero no pienses que te estaba amenazando o algo así—. Rio de nuevo, queriendo aligerar el ambiente.

El varón negó con la cabeza. —Se mostró comprensible y flexible—.

—Siempre lo ha sido, no dudes en buscar su ayuda si la necesitas, estará encantado de ayudarte; te lo puedo asegurar—.

Y con eso Brick paró por primera vez, miró sobre el hombro a Blossom; ella sonrió con calidez, quería mostrarle que no tenía por qué sentirse solo o incomodo, que su nueva familia estaba ahí para él. Y cuando Blossom recibió la respuesta sintió como un peso de sus hombros y pecho era retirado.

—Sí, gracias—.

—No tienes por qué agradecer—. Dijo ella y regresó a su labor más tranquila. —¿Y dónde dormiste? No te sentí en la cama—.

—No dormí; demasiadas cosas y olores nuevos—.

Blossom tarareó una respuesta. —Entiendo. Hoy planeo terminar de arreglar la sala, así que podrías dormir unas horas—.

—Prefiero no hacerlo y continuar ayudándote, ya podré dormir al anochecer—.

—Si tú lo dices, de todas maneras, sería prudente que tomases una siesta—.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—.

El resto de la mañana se fue en un silencio más tolerable y en terminar en acomodar la ropa de Blossom; ocupando todos los huecos que Brick dejó, además de colocar algunos de sus libros en la remisa sobre la cabecera de la cama, los demás los dejaría en el librero que se encontraba en la sala. Dejó una lámpara en el buro que estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama.

La pequeña calma que mantenían se vio perturbada cuando llamaron a la puerta. No esperaban visitas, sabía que sus padres los invitarían a cenar, pero el sol seguía sobre el horizonte como para que los llamaran. Algo le decía que no eran sus cuñados, ya que se fueron dando un ultimátum a la despedida.

Dejó a Brick hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y bajó. Su ánimo dio un subidón cuando vio a la persona a través de la puerta y paredes de cristal. Corrió y abrió la puerta. Ambas se abrazaron con emoción. La beta rio por las acciones de la pelirroja.

—¿Tanto me extrañaste? ¡Ni una semana ha pasado! —. Se separaron.

—Se siente como una—.

Robin rodó los ojos. —Pensé que la _drama queen_ era yo—.

Blossom rio y miró bien a su amiga; era cierto, no había pasado una semana sin verse, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al verla. Robin lo notó y acarició la mejilla de la alfa, mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Pasó algo? —.

La pelirroja suspiró. —Pasaron muchas cosas, pero te contare todo después. Primero dime que haces aquí—.

Robin soltó una risa burlona y se cruzó de brazos. —Todos hablan de tu unión, amiga, solo paso a ver como la llevas—.

Se miraron unos segundos, antes de que Blossom arquera una ceja causando que Robin riera con fuerza. La beta sabía de sobra que el matrimonio era forzado, pero era obvio que no iba solo a darle las " _felicitaciones_ ". Robin levantó las manos en forma de defensa.

—¡Bien, bien! Me has descubierto—. Dijo y fue turno de Blossom para cruzar los brazos. —El pueblo entero está en ascuas, nadie ha visto a tu hombre. Vengo en pro de la ciencia—.

Blossom rodó los ojos con diversión y dejó a su amiga entrar. La castaña observó con interés y asombro como habían arreglado la cabaña; era algo así como la "cabaña fantasma" por estar bastante tiempo abandonada, y ahora hasta parecía acogedora. Blossom la escoltó hasta la cocina y tomó dos vasos.

—Espero no te importe solo tomar agua, aún no está todo listo—.

—Está bien—. Se limitó a decir Robin mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos al otro lado de la barra. —Y… ¿dónde está? —.

Blossom dejó la jarra sobre la barra y miró a su amiga con escepticismo, a lo que Robin sonrió con inocencia. La alfa bufó una risa y se recargó en la barra. —¿En serio? ¿Vienes a verme a mí o a él? —.

Robin levantó los hombros. —El orden de los factores no afecta el producto—.

La pelirroja arqueó las cejas ante la desfachatez ajena y negó con la cabeza. Escuchó pasos desde el pasillo y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto; tarde o temprano todos se enterarían, prefería estar presente cuando pasara.

—Bien, pues, aquí lo tienes—. Y señaló la puerta de la cocina.

Por el umbral Brick ingresó, notando la presencia de la joven beta. Al unir las miradas, Robin levantó su mano derecha y la agitó animadamente, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y Blossom rodó los ojos divertida. Por otro lado, Brick se acercaba a ambas con el mismo semblante serio de siempre. Al estar suficientemente cerca, Robin extendió su mano.

—Un gusto, soy Robin, amiga de Blossom—.

Brick miró la mano de la fémina unos segundos, antes de estrecharla. La castaña agitó las manos con delicadeza y sin borrar su sonrisa. El alfa observó sus manos para después ver el rostro ajeno. Blossom observando todo desde distancia prudente.

—Brick—. Respondió él para después soltarse del agarre y moverse alrededor de la cocina.

El lugar quedó en un nuevo silencio incómodo. Blossom acarició el vaso de cristal mientras Robin jugaba con un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su hombro. Cuando Brick encontró lo que buscaba, salió de la cocina no sin antes despedirse formalmente de Robin, que le respondió con una sonrisa tensa. Cuando el alfa desapareció de la planta baja, la beta se permitió un suspiro.

—Pues no es tan amigable como lo imagine—.

Blossom se permitió una risilla vacía y asintió con la cabeza. Robin le miró con atención y la pelirroja suspiró. Sentía que sin importar la veces que explicara las cosas el sentimiento de hastío y tristeza no se irían. Negó con la cabeza.

—Es algo muy largo de contar—.

—Podemos quedar—.

La alfa rio un poco más alegre y asintió. Se irguió. —Me encantaría, pero en estos momentos estoy algo ocupada—.

Robin sonrió con entendimiento. —Está bien, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo—.

La conversación que continuo fue más casual y desenfadada, conversaron sobre todo y nada. Rieron tanto que Blossom sintió que se rompería las costillas. De nuevo el pensamiento de la boda y Brick se fundieron en el fondo de su mente, convirtiéndolo en un simple mal sabor de boca. Pero Robin se fue. Después de unas horas se despidió y cuando Blossom cerró la puerta principal, el lugar se sintió frío y tenebroso.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pintando de naranjas el cielo. El tiempo había pasado volando y olvido todo lo que debía hacer. Pasó por la sala y encontró los libros restantes aún en sofá cercano al librero. Las sombras se extendían por el suelo y la luz reflejaba en los tantos cristales que formaban la sala.

Subió las escaleras, agradecida que no rechinaran los escalones e ingresó a la habitación. Todo seguía en orden, tal como lo había visto esa mañana. La cama aún hecha y el aroma a canela revoloteando por el lugar. Salió de la habitación y fue al sanitario, llamó una vez, pero nadie contestó.

Revisó la pequeña habitación y estaba vacía. Cerró y se quedó de pie en el pasillo. Brick no pudo haber salido, posible porque ella se perdió en la conversación, pero poco probable ya que Brick no parecía cómodo con su entorno aún. Fue al fondo del pasillo, donde estaba la oficina y abrió lentamente.

Sentado en la silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio y la cabeza recostada en ellos, estaba Brick. La habitación a oscuras con luz que proveía la única ventana del lugar. La gorra roja que usó todo el día estaba a un lado suyo. Sus hombros moviéndose acompasadamente demostrando su calmada respiración.

En ese momento Blossom pudo ver a Brick dormir. No recordaba haberlo visto en ningún momento y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Su egoísmo siendo golpeado una vez más al hacerle recordar que ella no era la única quien sufría. Se llevó la mano a la marca, seguía sin sentir nada del otro lado, pero se permitía imaginar la paz que sentía el otro al dormir.

Golpeó la puerta con suavidad, pequeños toques que hicieron eco en la aún vacía habitación. Brick se removió en su sueño, para erguirse después. Se frotó el rostro con las manos y gruñó por lo bajo. Blossom sonrió de lado, una pequeña y entendida sonrisa.

—¿Por qué dormiste aquí? Hay una cama nueva que te espera en la habitación—. Dijo, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Me senté un momento para descansar, no vi cuando caí dormido—.

Eso le sonó a mentira a la alfa, pero prefirió no decir nada. —Mis padres quieren que cenemos con ellos, y aunque no queramos debemos ir; nuestra alacena está vacía—.

Brick asintió con la cabeza, se colocó la gorra de nueva cuenta y se levantó. Blossom giró sobre sus talones y caminó por el pasillo, con Brick a sus espaldas. Ambos salieron de su hogar y fueron a la cabaña de los Utonio. Tan pronto llegaron fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos, el olor a comida cacera era relajante y pronto ambos fueron arrastrados al comedor.

La conversación no se hizo esperar en la cena, compartiendo sobre sus actividades diarias y lo que planeaban hacer al día siguiente. Entre risas y palabras, Blossom mantenía un ojo sobre Brick que se encontraba a su lado. El alfa estaba en silencio, comía todo lo que Sara le colocaba en el plato sin rechistar, lo cual parecía tenerlo muy entretenido. Se sentía distante, como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja de la cual no quería salir.

—¿Qué parece el lugar, Brick? —. Preguntó Buttercup, captando la atención de la joven pareja.

Fiel a su personalidad, Brick respondió con brevedad. —Bien, agradable—.

La morena bufó y movió el tenedor con desinterés, mirándolo burlona. —No mientas, sé que Blossom no te ha dado un tour por el lugar—.

Antes de que la mencionada respondiera, Brick lo hizo. —El señor Utonio ya lo ha hecho—.

Buttercup abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la rapidez de la respuesta, la conversación estaba a punto de morir de nueva cuenta y Blossom ya se preparaba para el conocido y temido silencio. Que Sara no permitió, con una sonrisa amable se dirigió a Brick.

—Si es así, siéntete en casa entonces—. Comentó y todos asintieron. —Me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas, para irnos conociendo—. Brick asintió con aire desinteresado. —¿Cuántos años tienes? —.

—Veinte—.

Buttercup escupió el agua que tenía en la boca, empapando a Blossom que estaba frente suyo. La morena se carcajeó ahí mismo y Bubbles miró sorprendida al varón. Brick tomó la servilleta más cercana y se la entregó a Blossom, la pelirroja gruñía por lo bajo y comenzó a secarse el rostro mientras murmuraba sobre lo asqueroso que había sido. Utonio se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—¡Eres más joven que nosotras! —. Comentó Bubbles. —No te lo tomes a mal, pero te ves mayor—.

Brick levantó los hombros, indicando que no le importaba. —¿Cuándo los cumpliste? —. Preguntó la rubia.

—Hace dos semanas, más o menos—.

La familia entera se congeló ante eso; hace dos semanas les habían indicado que el compromiso debía cumplirse. Blossom observó sorprendida a su pareja; eso significaba que Brick acababa de cumplir la edad exacta para la unión ya que siendo menor de esa edad se consideraba impropio y hasta una falta de respeto. Hace menos de un mes Brick aun contaba con sus diecinueve.

Cuando les dijeron sobre el compromiso Blossom sintió que su futuro era arrebatado, con sus veintiuno, sentía que ya no tenía futuro. Pero ahora sabiendo que Brick era más joven le hacía sentir mil veces peor la situación actual. El silbido de Buttercup rompió el tenso ambiente.

—Hermana, eres una _asaltacunas_ —.

Sin importarle que la retaran, Blossom pateó directo a la espinilla de Buttercup, haciendo que la mesa entera tambaleara. La morena dejó caer la cabeza a un lado de su plato y murmulló palabrotas mientras intentaba masajear su tobillo. Mientras que Buttercup agonizaba, Bubbles pasó olímpicamente de ella.

—Eres muy joven aún…—.

—Es un par de semanas—. Dijo, restando importancia.

Era cierto, sin embargo, Blossom no evitaba sentirse agobiada. Al parecer tan pronto cumplió los veinte, a Brick le habían dicho que uniría su vida con una persona desconocida. Que debía olvidarse de todo lo que tenía planeado para dar lugar a una unión entre dos clanes por una vieja promesa.

Sara rio, queriendo calmar el, ahora, triste ambiente. —Calma, lo agobiaran—.

Y después de eso ya no hubo más preguntas, se volvió a la conversación casual y el silencio de Brick. Al acabar la cena, ambos se despidieron de la familia, Bubbles les prometió que los iría a ayudar con lo que faltase para tener todo listo en su hogar. Sin embargo, la mirada que la rubia le dedicaba al pelirrojo no pasó inadvertida para Blossom.

Era poco tiempo, casi nada de diferencia entre ellos. Pero de solo pensar que Brick había sido arrojado a tal compromiso el mismo día de su cumpleaños le causaba un nudo a Blossom, ella se enteró dos meses después de su cumpleaños número veintiuno. La caminata a su cabaña se dio en silencio total.

Al llegar se excusó e ingresó al sanitario que se encontraba en la planta baja. Recordó el día de la boda y gruñó para sí; no podía seguir ocultándose de esa manera. No cuando sabía que ella no era la única que la tenía difícil. Cuando acabó de cepillarse los dientes se mojó la cara, dándose valor y subió a la habitación.

Las luces estaban apagadas y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad notó el bulto en la cama. Brick le daba la espalda y Blossom sabía que estaba despierto, ya que sus hombros se veían tensos a pesar de respirar rítmicamente. La alfa se tragó un suspiró y se cambió las ropas, ingresó a la cama y miró el techo.

Sentía el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo ajeno. Sus manos estrujaban los pulcros edredones y no podía cerrar los ojos por más de treinta segundos consecutivos. La presencia de Brick se sentía extraña, indeseada, compartir cama estaba sacando a Blossom de sus casillas.

La primera noche tampoco durmieron, o al menos no se dieron cuenta de cuando lo hicieron, el dolor y asco que creaba el lazo los había mantenido al borde de los nervios y el terror. Ahora, juntos de nuevo y más consientes, Blossom sentía la incomodidad. Podía incluso sentir como picaba su piel y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba sentada en la cama.

Sin mirar a su pareja se levantó y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se recargó en ella, masajeó sus sienes con ambas manos. Su cuerpo exigía descanso, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, no con Brick a su lado. Observó el piso de madera unos segundos que le parecieron minutos. Su mente vagando en una bruma desconocida.

Caminó entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a la pequeña oficina, ahí donde encontró a Brick en la tarde. Avanzó hasta el escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla; grande y cómoda. Se recargó en el escritorio y dejó la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

El olor a canela más débil, más perdido entre el aroma de detergente y cloro. Blossom se entregó a las manos de Morfeo, sin importarle si a la mañana siguiente tendría dolor de cuello y espalda.

* * *

Vale, la universidad me ha dado una tunda de las buenas y después llegaron las fiestas y obviamente no pude actualizar. Aún tengo días libres, y planeó adelantar capítulos -_- Lamento si tardo.

A veces siento que me quedan cortos los caps, pero si los hago más largos voy a tardar más xD Dentro de nada ya estos dos estarán bien instalados en la casa, no desesperen, pero esto es slowburn, esto se cose lento :( ¡Hey, Butch y Boomer no están! xD no los maten plis

Comenzare a responder a los comentarios que me dejan, de verdad quiero pero no pude antes );


End file.
